character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Command Block (Canon)/Withersoul 235
|-|Impulse (New Texture)= |-|Impulse (Old Texture)= |-|Chain (New Texture)= |-|Chain (Old Texture)= |-|Repeating (New Texture)= |-|Repeating (Old Texture)= 'Summary' The Command Block is a block in Minecraft that can modify, edit and adjust reality itself through commands. While usually dismissed as game mechanic, it has been confirmed canon in Minecraft: Story Mode. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Command Block Origin: Minecraft Classification: Reality Warping Machine Wielders: Order of the Stone, Steve (Creative Mode strictly) Powers and Abilities: Dual Warping, Multistrike, Statistics Amplification, Immortality, Absorption, BFR, Teleportation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Electrokinesis (through "/summon lightning_bolt"), Pyrokinesis (through "/summon small_fireball"), Damaging Aura (through "/summon dragon_fireball"), Explosion Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Destruction, Creation, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation, Nonexistence (towards mobs strictly, by typing "difficulty 0"), Healing, Transmutation, Transformation Infusion, Conceptual Manipulation and Reality Modding (the extra thousands of characters one can insert allows for even more potent edits and adjustments of the Command Block, and new elements can be brought to the game through custom commands), Physics Manipulation and Death Manipulation. Force-Field Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Death Inducement and Damage Manipulation through manipulation of the world border Attack Potency: Multiverse level (can manipulate and edit all worlds and dimensions of Minecraft. While there's already one world containing four dimensions Overworld, Nether, End and Void, possibly five if one counts the Sky Dimension, there's also the various dimensions of Minecraft: Story Mode. In that game, there's also the Portal Hallway which, going by its shown length and the various portals, appears to contain countless dimensions, which are likely to co-exist with others of their kind as part of a world. The End Poem also mentions there being multitudinous other worlds. Able to cause cross-universal storms of potentially infinite size and power up beings to the extent of giving them the potential to destroy entire worlds), possibly Multiverse level+ (several statements in the End Poem imply that the amount of worlds Minecraft contains is never-ending, which would mean that Steve and the Command Block can manipulate an infinite amount of worlds) Speed: Immobile Durability: At least Large Planet level (able to tank explosions powerful enough to spread around 238,775,501.2 meters wide) Range: Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Weaknesses: Only works when powered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Enchanting and Status Effect Inducement: '''The Command Block inflicts status effects on organissms. It can also apply enchantments to weapons or items. */kill: 'The block uses magic to kill other people or certain mobs. *'Summoning: 'The Command Block summons entities or objects. *'Day-Night Cycling: 'The Command Block makes it day or night. *'Teleportation and Apportation: 'The block teleports others to any given location. *'World Border: 'Adjusts the world border, a massive wall of energy. It can move or teleport it anywhere it wants in any given time he chooses, wether it be seconds or minutes and inflict damage on or even kill those that touch or go behind it. *'Custom Command: '''The block creates an effect or has anything happen by inserting custom commands (e.g. creating all-new mobs, effects or even commands, performing certain actions he normally can't, etc..) Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2